There is know a washing machine which includes a drum (corresponding to a washing tub) provided in a housing thereof and is adapted to wash laundry contained in the drum. There is also known a washing machine which is adapted to supply ozone-containing air (also called “cleaning air”) into a drum thereof to deodorize laundry in the drum with the cleaning air (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
The washing machine disclosed in Patent Document 1 performs a laundry cleaning process (called “air-wash process”) with the use of the cleaning air independently of an ordinary laundry process and a drying process.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2007-195896